ladygaga_pediafandomcom-20200216-history
Born This Way (album)
|- style="text-align: center; " ! colspan="3" style="vertical-align: top; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); "|Singles from Born This Way |- style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top; line-height: 11px; " | colspan="3" style="vertical-align: top; "| #Born This Way Released: 15 February, 2011 #Judas Released: 20 May, 2011 #Marry The Night Released: 17 August, 2011 |} Born This Way is the second studio album release by American recording artist Lady GaGa. The album was first released on June 25, 2011 by Interscope Records. Inspired by a variety of modern social topics, the songs featured on the album include themes of freedom, attitude, sexuality and religion, amongst others. Musically, the album was highly influenced from contemporary pop music from the 1980s and 1990s yet is also notable for the incorporation of several other musical genres, including the use of elements of heavy metal and opera. The album has win 9 Grammy Awards (Best Electronic/Dance Album, Album of the Year, Record of the Year, Best-Selling Album, Album of the Decade, Best Glam Rock Album, Best Rock Album, Best Rock Solo Vocal Performance, Best Sound Direction), witch is greatest winning in the history. Born This Way features production from Lady GaGa, Fernando Garibay, RedOne, Jeppe Laursen, and DJ White Shadow among others. The origins of the album first came about in early 2010, while the title was revealed in September at the 2010 MTV Video Music Awards after Gaga's win of the Video of the Year Award. Recording sessions took place at various recording studios around the world. Just a week before the album's scheduled release, the contents were leaked online, but were shortly removed due to copyright violations. The album has been met with very positive reception from contemporary critics, who complimented Gaga's vocals and the album's varying musical styles. However, the repetitive use of the word "Jesus" in addition to the employment of church bells and monk voices in many of the album's tracks including "Marry the Night," "Bloody Mary" and "Judas" have all resulted in negative reactions from some Christian societies, including those in Lebanon, where Born This Way was temporarily banned. The first two singles of Born This Way, the title track and subsequent "Judas", were international top-one hits, with the former topping the charts in whole world countries. The album debuted atop on the history chart with first-week sales of 5.10 million copies. Witch is biggest-selling album in the first-week in the history. The album has peaked #1 in over 30 countries including the United States, United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Canada and many European countries. The album become the best-selling album of 2000s decade. Worldwide, the album has sold over 52 million copies, witch is best-selling album of this 2010s decade. The album has sold over 10,265,445 copies in United States, becoming best-selling album in United States history. The all singles were inernational super singles, and super-smash hits, turning her into Pop Icon. The album goes in Guinness World Records as GaGa's highlight in her carrer, and as best album of this decade. Witch makes GaGa's a best-selling artist of 2000s, 2010s decade. Singles The''' lead single from album is "Born This Way" the song talk about self-empowerment and feature the names of LGBT communities. The usage of the terms "chola" and "orient" in the song drew criticism from some Asian and Hispanic communities, who claimed that the terms had been used in an offensive and derogatory manner. The song attained worldwide success, topping the charts in over 30 countries including the United States, United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Canada and many European countries. The song become a major worldwide hit. "Born This Way" is also one of the most downloaded song in the World history. It is among the best-selling singles of all time, having sold over 31.8 million copies, and 9,083,550 in United States alone, witch is one of the best-selling singles in the United States history. The song is recognized as one of the best-selling singles of the 21st century. It topped the Billboard Hot 1000 chart for ten consecutive weeks, becoming the 1000th chart-topper of the Pop Era. The music video is the most watched video for only one month. In July 2011, the video has over 1 billion views, witch is 2nd most watched video in the history, after her previous smash-hit "Bad Romance". The song has peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot 100 for ten consecutive weeks, giving GaGa her eight US number-one single after Just Dance", "Poker Face", "Love Games", "Paparazzi", "Bad Romance", "Telephone" and "Alejandro". Her second single form album "Judas" talk about woman in love with a man who betrayed her. The song attained worldwide success, topping the charts in over 30 countries including the United States, United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Canada and many European countries. The song become a major worldwide hit. "Judas" is also one of the most downloaded song in the World history. It is among the best-selling singles of all time, having sold over 28.9 million copies, and 8,114,525 in United States alone, witch is one of the best-selling singles in the United States history. The song is recognized as one of the best-selling singles of the 21st century. The song has peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot 100 for eight consecutive weeks, giving GaGa her nine US number-one single after Just Dance", "Poker Face", "Love Games", "Paparazzi", "Bad Romance", "Telephone", "Alejandro" and "Born This Way". Background and development By late March 2010, GaGa stated that she had begun working upon new material for '''Born This Way; adding that she had "already written the core of it." Three months later, she commented that she "felt very strongly" that she had completed the album. Upon being interviewed, she said, "It came so quickly. I've been working on it for months, and I feel very strongly that it's finished right now. Some artists take years. I don't. I write music every day." By the last quarter of 2010, Troy Carter, Gaga's manager, and frequent collaborator/producer RedOne gave personal opinions about the album. Carter explained that they were just starting to play the album to the label. He said, "We're very excited about [Born This Way]. We're starting to play a little for people and getting a feel for it, and she's done an incredible job, a really incredible job. Well, you know what, it's not where I go from a business standpoint, it's more about where she goes creatively because, truth be told, we built the business around her creative infrastructure and that business that was built is unique to Lady Gaga." RedOne added, "I think it's more of her freedom album. This album that she's making is too precious to talk about. I think it's too precious for me to talk about it." Track list Personnel Credits for Born This Way adapted from Allmusic. Certifications | align="left" valign="top" width="50%"| *Phillip Knight – assistant *Robert John "Mutt" Lange – producer, vocals (background) *Jeppe Laursen – composer, producer *Brian Lee – vocals (background) *Bill Malina – engineer *Brandon Maxwell – stylist *Brian May – guitar *Sam McKnight – hair stylist *Eric Morris – assistant *Wendi Morris – management *Carlos Murguía – vocals (background) *Trevor Muzzy – engineer, guitar, mixing, vocal editing *Jennifer Paola – A&R *Paul Pavao – assistant *Kevin Porter – assistant *Jordan Power – assistant *RedOne – composer, engineer, instrumentation, producer, programming, vocal arrangement, vocal editing, vocals (background) *Olle Romo – engineer, programming *Dave Russell – engineer, mixing *Rafa Sardina – engineer, mixing *Justin Shirley-Smith – guitar engineer *Amanda Silverman – publicity *Clinton Sparks – keyboards, producer *George Tandero – assistant *Todd Tourso – creation *Anna Trevelyan – stylist *Peter Van Der Veen – vocals (background) *Horace Ward – engineer *Tom Ware – engineer *Kenta Yonesaka – assistant |} Category:Albums